just_dance_fanon_2ndfandomcom-20200214-history
Girlfriend (The Neptunes Remix)
Girlfriend (The Neptunes Remix) is a song by *NSYNC ft. Nelly. It is in Just Dance College Ruled and Just Dance Summer Party 2 . Dancers Normal First coach: *Cherry Red Complex T-Shirt *Dark Blue Vest *Bubblegum Pink Drop Crotch Pants *Orange Sport Shoes *Blue Bandana *Yellow Star-Shaped Glasses *Black Hair Which Looks a Tiny Bit Spiky *Light Blue Glove *Resembles JC Chasez Second coach: *Beige T-Shirt With a Smiley Face on It *Dark Purple Skinny Jeans *Black Sneakers *Orange Cap *Red Heart-Shaped Glasses *Short and Spiky Black Hair *Cherry Red Glove *Resembles Chris Kirkpatrick Third coach: *Strawberry Red T-Shirt With a Yellow Star On It *Banana Yellow Suspenders *Chocolate Brown Leather Pants *Purple Plaid Jacket Tied Around His Hips/Stomach/Waist *Dark Blue Sneakers *Cherry Red Winter Hat *Orange Square-Shaped Glasses *Short and Spiky Blonde Hair *Blue Glove *Resembles Lance Bass Fourth coach: *Kiwi Green T-Shirt With a Red Heart On It *Blueberry Blue Skinny Jeans *Chestnut Brown Plaid Jacket Tied Around His Hips/Stomach/Waist *Prune Purple Sneakers *Light Blue Cap *Green Clover-Shaped Glasses *Dark Red Hair and Mustache *Purple Glove *Resembles Joey Fatone Extreme *A Blue Complex T-Shirt *Gold & Shiny Leather Pants *Kiwi Green Suspenders *Strawberry Red Sport Shoes *Chocolate Brown Hat *Black Glasses *Purple Glove *Resembles Justin Timberlake (With his Former Hairstyle) 6 Players Background Normal & 6 Players The background has a colorful spiral. At a few points, there are colorful bubbles blown from the bubblegum. During the bridge, the spiral turns black & white. Lyrics Also Appear (akin to Love Me Again), But Not All Words. Extreme The usual extreme backdrop, duh! Gold Moves Normal *Gold Move 1, 2 & 4: They Point To The Screen. Done When The Chorus Begins. *Gold Move 3: This Is Done One At a Time. Done When *NSYNC Sing The Entire Bridge. **P1: Clap your hands once, and quickly. **P2: Move Your Right Hand Up From Right To Left. **P3: Lift your leg up and cross your arms as you hit toward the ground. (Akin to Just Dance's Sweat Version Gold Move) **P4: Wipe your hands away from your face with your palms facing the screen. (Akin to Call Me Maybe 4th Gold Move) Extreme *Gold Move 1, 2 & 5: Put your both hands on your mouth. They're Done When The Chorus Finishes. *Gold Move 3 & 4: Lower your hands quickly. They're Done During the Lines "Ever since I saw your face" and "I've searched around this whole ... place." *Gold Move 6: Like Gold Move 1, 2 & 5, but use only the right hand. This Is the Last Move. 6 Players Mashup The Mashup of Girlfriend is a Wii U & Xbox One Exclusive. The Dancers: *Girlfriend (Extreme Version) (JD:CR) *Troublemaker (JD2014) *Disturbia (JD4) *A Little Less Conversation (JD) *Cosmic Girl (JD2) *Beauty And a Beat (JD4) *Superstition (JD4) *Wannabe (JD) *Rich Girl (JD2014) *Fine China (JD2014) *Tell Your World (JDWU) *Beauty And a Beat (JD4) *Superstition (JD4) *Wannabe (JD) *Rich Girl (JD2014) *Fine China (JD2014) *Tell Your World (JDWU) *Call Me Maybe (JD4) *U Can't Touch This (JD) *The World Is Ours (JD2014 DLC) *Satisfaction (JD2) *The Way Life Used Be (JD:CR) *Rock n Roll (JD2014 DLC) *Girlfriend (Extreme Version) (JD:CR) Captions In Party Master Modes, the Extreme dancer appears. Here are the captions attributed to the dance moves. *Pulse *Oh My *Give Me a Chance *Everything is Alright *Cry Me a River *Think About It Before You Do It Trivia *"Damn" is censored, but "Nose Bleed" isn't. *Nelly is not removed in the series, However It's not credited **In 4x4, Nelly got removed. *There is a pictogram error in the extreme version, at about 1:31. The pictogram is reversed then. *This is the sixth song when the name of the song appears right before the dance start. The first time it happened was Cosmic Girl from Just Dance 2 the same thing happened with Blame It On The Boogie, Just a Gigolo, I Will Survive, and American Girl (all) in Just Dance 2014. Videos Category:Songs Category:Songs with censored words Category:Just Dance College Ruled Category:Songs Just Dance College Ruled Category:Songs in Just Dance College Ruled Category:Songs from Just Dance College Ruled Category:21st century Category:21st Century songs Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Songs with Extreme Routine Category:Medium Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Dances With The Same Gold Moves Category:Boy Bands Category:Codes Category:Jack's Pizza Category:Songs with Xbox One 6 Dancers Category:Dancers with glasses/sunglasses Category:Dancers with hats/accessories Category:Pictogram Errors Category:Popular Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs with the title in the background Category:Songs in The *NSYNC Experience Category:Songs that are part of the Battle Category:Songs with censored words in a Battle Mode Category:Songs that parts of the Battle Mode Category:Coolest Songs Category:Familiar Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance Summer Party 2 Category:Is It Fashion? Category:Fun Songs Category:Love Songs Category:Dances that take elements from the music video Category:2000 to 2100 Category:2000's Category:Party Songs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance College Ruled Category:Songs with words that should of been censored Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs with raps that should of been removed